1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for dynamically collecting information. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to techniques for dynamically identifying individuals that can collect an image or video about an event, and/or who can provide comments about an image or video.
2. Related Art
The popularity and increasing capabilities of cellular telephones are allowing people to generate an ever-increasing amount of content. For example, people regularly use the cameras that are integrated into their cellular telephones to capture pictures and videos of events. Often, they then post these pictures and videos online, such as on blogs, web pages or websites.
However, this approach to content acquisition is often flawed. For popular or significant events (such as an accident or a crime scene), there is typically a large amount of available content. But for less popular or less common topics, there may be little or no content available. Moreover, even when there is a large amount of available content, the quality can vary dramatically from one image or video to another.
Similarly, the quality of comments that are posted about images and videos also varies considerably. For example, comments are usually provided by highly motivated individuals. However, these individuals may be unhappy about something, which can color or distort their comments. In addition, in the absence of a monitored forum, the tone of comments posted online usually degrades and can become negative or even hostile.
Therefore, acquiring content is often, to a great degree, random in nature. It typically depends on individual decisions that cannot be changed after the fact. Consequently, the resulting mosaic of content is akin to painting a wall by throwing balls of paint at it. Eventually, the wall may be covered in paint, but at best the result is likely to be spotty. These gaps and varying quality in available content can be frustrating to users who attempt to access such content on web pages or websites.
Note that like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings. Moreover, multiple instances of the same part are designated by a common prefix separated from an instance number by a dash.